Good Morning, House!
by marg h
Summary: House wake up in the morning and see the love of is life next to him...
1. Chapter 1

Tuesday morning, 23th in June 2009:  
It was the morning after Wilson's wedding. The hangover was  
terrible. His head hurt like hell. he tried to get our of  
bed, he sat on the bed and looked at himself only to find  
out he was naked. He started to freak out. He looked at the  
side of the bed and then he saw a woman, a naked one, a  
beautiful one, the beautiful one he had ever seen. She is  
here in HIS bed. He was sure he was dreaming, he hit  
himself but it hurt. He decided to try to think maybe he  
could remember HOW? How had he and this beautiful woman  
ended up here?

The day before - Monday morning, 22th in June 2009:  
He walked into the hospital late as usual. He want to his  
office, and when he opened the door he noticed Wilson  
sitting behind his desk.  
"You know it's my BIG day, don't you?".  
House made a face like he didn't know, he nodded as no.  
Wilson started to get really angry, only then House said,  
"Of course I know!".  
a rock got out of Wilson's heart and he calm down, then  
House said, "It's your birthday, Happy Birthday!"  
"HOUSE!!!!!"  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. It's your wedding day? Did we  
made you a bachelors party? beside why are you here?"  
"Because of YOU! I knew you. I know you will forget!"  
"Forget what?"  
"You are my best man!"  
"Oh... Right..."

Still the day before - Monday afternone, 22th in June  
2009:  
House didn't notice but the evening has came, he was with  
Wilson throughout the whole day that he completely forgot -  
He doesn't have someone to go to the wedding with. He  
remember Nicky, Wilson's fiancee, saying that he shouldn,t  
even think about not coming with a date, even if she is a  
slut. He started thinking, something he was not used to  
do.

In the real life- Tuesday morning, 23th in June 2009:  
He saw her start moving, she started to wake up he thought.  
He looked at her in her half a wake state now, she looked  
back at him. In total quiet they start walking to the  
kitchen. She was hungry so she started cooking, because  
after all she knew House and he will never cook. the only  
words they exchanged so far were, Where is the sugar? or  
Where is the salt? or Where do you keep the coffee?.  
Meanwhile when she was cooking he started to remember more  
about the night before. He did remember calling her but  
thats all he could remember so far.

Again the day before - Monday evening, 22th in June 2009,  
THE wedding:  
Everybody was there, the families, the friends, and between  
all of the crowd you could see: House, Chase, Formen,  
Cameron and Cuddy.

In the real life- Tuesday morning, 23th in June 2009:  
He knew he felt something for her, maybe even more then  
that. Can he truly love someone, does it mean something? or  
were they just drank?  
After a long time she was the first one to talk,  
"So...".  
"So??...".  
"does this mean something?" She asked him like he knew,  
"i don't know"  
"What do you know? Do you even remember last night?"  
"Most of it... i think". He was embarrassed, a gesture so  
unlike him, being embarassed. since when does he care what  
other people think of him? Shenoticed this but said nothing  
about it.  
"I think I should go.." She took her wallet and started  
walking towards the door but he grabbed her hand and pulled  
her to him and kissed her in a hot and hungry kiss.

Again the day before - Monday evening, 22th in June 2009,  
THE wedding:  
They came together, They stood together in the ceremony, He  
even asked her to dance with him. When they danceed it was  
like the world around them has disappeared and they were  
the only two left. Dancing a slow dance that never ended,  
dancing like two lovers that haven't saw each other in  
years. the music was almost over but for them it has only  
begun.

that was the last rememberable event that eving, for the  
rest has evaporated from their minds...

In the real life- Tuesday morning, 23th in June 2009:  
In bed she is wrapped in is arm, "So... What does THAT  
mean?"  
"I don't know" He answerrd with a smirk, she turned around  
to him and hit him on the shoulder.  
"What was that for?" He asked sincerely.  
She giggle a bit, kissed him again and they just crawled  
back under the blanket


	2. Chapter 2

Two and a half weeks latter -morning at work:  
" Wilson?!?" said House surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
"I got back last night" Wilson replied nonchalantly  
"Why? already going around sleeping with other women? oh Wilson... It's going to be your number 5 ex-wife now? maybe you're just... umm... gay??"  
"I'M NOT GAY!!" Wilson practically shouted  
"uh-huh, if you say so" House said skeptically  
"HOUSE!!"  
"What?!"  
"I'm not getting a divorce!"  
"Yet..." House whispered.  
"Did you say something?"  
"No..."  
"Okay... You knew I was supposed to come back half a week ago, _right_?" Wilson partly said partly asked  
"Ha???"  
"I left you a message, you didn't get it?" Wilson let out a sigh. House was like a little boy sometimes..._all_ the times...  
"What message?"  
"About me getting back a week late..."  
"That one? I was sure she was kidding..."  
"Who was kidding?" Wilson asked confused  
"The one I'm seeing in the last 2 weeks..." House replied matter of factly  
"WHAT?" Wilson said shocked  
"Yeah... We came together to your wedding and stayed together ever since."  
"How did _that_ happen?"  
"Ask her..." said House and started walking away.  
"WHO is HER?" Wilson asked House but got no reply. House was already gone for someone who limps he sure has quick escapes Wilson thought and rushed to the other only sane person on this hospital...

Cuddy was in her office going through some papers. it was so quiet and peaceful, until suddenly, Wilson crashed open the door and practically shouted,  
"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?!?"

Cuddy jumped from her chair, "You scared the hell of me!" she yell.

He kept shouting at her, "I can't believe on you!"

She was totally confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about House's GIRL!"

She started laughing "House's girl? Are you okay Wilson?"

He looked at the door and again on her, and again, thinking about the conversation that he just had with House, and about what Cuddy just said. "He told me he SEEING someone", he said this time more calm.

Her laugh just became louder, "And you fall into it?"

He set on the chair in front of her, "Ammm… Yeah?"

Now she really laughed at Wilson, "You pathetic, you know that?"

He was interest in this talk, "You don't believe him?"

"It's not that I don't believe him, is that I DON'T CARE!"

He went out of her office and started thinking if Cuddy didn't know about the girl maybe she isn't really real. He went back to House's office and saw Cameron setting by the table working on the computer, Chase making some coffee, and Formen reading something. "There isn't a new case?"  
They all looked at him, "No….", then Cameron kept talking, "You needed something?" she asked.  
"Not really, just looking for House. Seen him?"  
Again they all answered together, "No…"  
He had in his mind an idea, he advanced into the room and sat in the chair next to Cameron. "So Cameron, How are you?"  
She turn around to face him, "What do you need?"  
He knew she got him, "Did House act any differently since my wedding?"  
"Oh right! You just got back. How was the honeymoon?"  
"Just answer the damn question!"  
She was a little scared from his reaction, "Not really, he got at time a few days, but I though it was cause Stacy is working here again…"  
Wilson was shocked, "STACY?!?!"  
He could see the fear in her eyes, "Yeah... Wilson what happen? You want to talk about it?"  
He didn't even listen to her anymore; he got up and run from there back to Cuddy's office. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?!?"  
She jumped again, "I told you before: I DON'T CARE!"  
"You don't care that STACY is working here?"  
"Ha, THAT! Not really... no!"  
"She is married and loves House, what in here you don't get? IT'S DISASTER!"  
"One: Don't you ever yell at me again, second: she is getting a divorce! Now I don't care about House even if he is getting married!, so.. Maybe you're jealous, maybe you just care. But leave me out of it!"  
When he left her office he thought "House must been dating someone I know, and it must be Stacy, who else would want him?"  
He went to her office and knocked; she said "Come in". He came in, said hello, asked how she was, he remembered seeing her at the wedding so he thanked her for coming, then out of the blue he just asked her "Have you been seeing House, again?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Note:__ thanks you all for your lovely Reviews. in HMDB or in here!  
Sorry about that, that this part is sort i believe the next part will be the last so he would be longer._

**Part 5**

The same morning at work- Stacy office:  
"WHAT?!?" she was shocked.  
"I didn't mean to upset you, just…"  
"Just.. WHAT?"  
"House told me he is seeing someone, and I don't know what to think, or do! He said he was with her at my wedding. So…"  
"So..."  
"I thought consider your history together, that maybe," she wanted to yell at him again, he calm her down and keep talking, "Only MAYBE, that could be you… "  
"But it's not!" she calm down almost completely, "And I want you to leave now James"  
He was ashamed at what he just said, "I'm sorry, I..."  
"James, I asked you to leave…"  
On is way out he saw Cameron, he smiled hello at her and kept walking. She stopped him, "Wilson?"  
"Yeah?" He was surprised by this.  
"You don't look that good today, and you scared me a little before. Is everything okay?"  
"Ha, Yeah! Of course, you know just something with House like always…"  
"Why? What happen now?"  
"He is dating someone and I ju..." she cut him in the middle of the word.  
"He is?!" she didn't believe what she was hearing.  
"I don't know"  
"So, what's the big deal?'  
"He said he is"  
She felt like a big rock fold from her chest, "He says a lot of things!"  
"Yeah but…"  
She didn't listen to what he said anymore as she tore down the hallway. He thought whether it would was all ok? Maybe House was lying? It was the beginning of the work day now, he will have a lot of work to do after he had missed a couple of weeks. So he thought, "Maybe I will talk to him tomorrow?".

The same day (evening) – House place:  
"You know I talked to Wilson today" She said, "He said that you been seeing someone since is wedding", He came behind her, hugged her close to him, he turn her around in is arm so she could face him, they looked in each other's eyes and both didn't turn away. He leaned closer to her, and kissed her, softly but powerfully, with desire but with love.

**TBC**


	4. the end!

**The last part!**

Today is _his_ wedding day; he couldn't wait any more to runaway with her for two weeks, only the two of then, since the first told everyone, they thought the were lying, after all "everybody lies".

But now 6 months later, ready to spend the rest of his life with a woman, even his _own_ mother was sure he was joking.

"Greg darling, it isn't nice to trick your own mother!" she told him.

He laughed, "Mom, I never in my life was more serious"

Telling everyone was pretty hilarious, maybe the best part, okay having her is the best but still.

He didn't change; he was still the same jackass, idiot, and the best doctor you will ever meet! But now there is the beautiful woman that is waiting for him every day, okay almost everyday, to come home.

Standing before of everyone in the church, he asked her, "Are you ready?"

"I was ready for this all my life" she smiled at him.

Of course it still House and work is everything to him, maybe not the saving people but the salving a mystery is. After the wedding they were both back to work!

Note: I started writing this a year and so ago, and I stopped, I'm sorry for that.

I lost interest in this story, and beside my English now is much better! I hope you liked this one, which is for ALL the ships, and please review! –and yeah, I know I didn't told you who she was:P


End file.
